Kidnapped
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: Set a year after "Gideon Rises." Gideon discovers the secret of the Fight Fighters game. Then, Gideon uses the game's power to kidnapp Mable. How did Gideon get out of jail? What will Dipper do? Why has Rumble turned on Gideon? Is it more then revenge? Could it be because there was more green lightning coming from the game then usual? Will I stop asking questions? No pincest!
1. Chapter 1

**The coffee made me do it! Anyways I've had this idea for a while and I actually wrote it down in point form, which means I'm going to end up being totally attached to this story like any other one I've actually spent the time to write down in a note book. (Well actually it was grid paper, but whatever.) Personally "Fight Fighters" was the best Gravity Falls episode due to the fact there were a ton of old video game references, and the music they used was totally awesome. Also the side plot of Stan's fear of heights was super funny and, frankly I loved the dialogue in this episode especially "Studies show that keeping a ladder in your house is more dangerous then a loaded gun. That's why I keep ten guns in case some maniac tries to sneak in a ladder." "Uppercut! Downer cut! Bowl of Punch!" "How would you like to go far a walk no where in particular, while wearing a blindfold?" "Apple fritter! Effervescence! Riboflavin!" and especially "Help I'm trapped in the game! It was cool in theory but now it's boring! (Dude runs away) It's not just a game any more." Soos being trapped in Nort (Or Tron backwards.) was super funny, I loved how on the side of the game it said "Nort, the game based on the movie, based on the game." If you actually bothered to read this that pretty much sums up a pointless author's note. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: See how I'm _not _a guy and my name is _not _Alex Hirsich? Well actually I never gave you my real name... Yea if I was him this would totally be an episode.**

**Kidnapped**

**Warning: Like I said the coffee made me do this; this story has one sided Gideon/Mabel and sort of one sided Rumble/Mabel (You'll find out what I mean later.) Also i remixed a few of Rumble's lines from the original episode because frankly, I love all his lines. Also in this one chapter there is a little swearing in French.(Although it wouldn't be really offensive to anyone who spoke French. You have been warned.**

* * *

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were hanging out in the Gravity Falls library; it was hot and musty inside, despite the rain, and the smell of mildew didn't help. The likelihood that the small town would actually care for it was minute, so over the years dust and old books accumulated over the shelves and rickety tables. Quite frankly the Mystery Shack was in better condition then the one roomed, building. At least the Mystery Shack _had_ air conditioning. The three girls could care less; Candy had gotten her latest copy of "Magazine Boyz" and they were busy giggling over all the pictures and creating a future with one of the guys in the magazine.

After a good hour of flipping through all the pages, there were none left. Mabel sighed "Now what are we going to do?" "Do not worry," Candy said in her slightly robotic tone, she still had a little trouble with English, as her first language was Korean, followed by Japanese, and then French. "I also have brought a wedding magazine, it has dresses, cakes, and bouquets." Grenda cheered and Mabel said, "Awesome! You guys are totally going to be my bridesmaids!" She proceeded to cheer "Bridesmaids! Bridesmaids!"

Before they could reply, the strident and annoying laugh of Pacifica rand out. **(Oh god I hate her name sooooo much.) **"The closet you losers will ever get to a wedding is if you crash mine!" She vehemently said. Appearing from the shadows of the library. "And oh yea Mabel, your sweater is totally hideous." She finished before disappearing back into the shadows. "How does she even do that?" Asked Grenda. "It must have something to do with how evil she is." Candy said, she looked over to Mabel. "Grenda she's gone into sweater town!" Indeed she was rocking back and fourth on the ground with her head in her sweater. Candy panicked. "We need to find Dipper!"

Grenda already had out her cell phone, they heard the familiar song of Dipper's ring tone (Which was the remix of his voice cracking.) and someone asked "Hello?" "Dipper we need you in the library stat! Mabel gone into sweater town!" Grenda yelled. "You guys I'm right here." Said Dipper, who was sitting at a table right next to theirs. "You forced me to come to the library remember?"

Dipper walked over and gave Mabel a quick poke. "Mabel?" The only response was a despondent "Nnnnnnnnnnn." Which was the only real response you could get from Mabel when she was hurt enough to visit "Sweater Town." Dipper looked over at Candy and Grenda. "Pacifica?" He questioned. They nodded their heads silently. "I think I know what to do." He said quietly, "Could you guys help me carry her to the Arcade?" They gave silent nods and made a queen's chair (Or arm throne depending on what others call it. Where i grew up everyone called it a queen's throne, so deal with it!)

* * *

After carrying Mabel to the back of the Arcade, Candy and Grenda left. They may have been Mabel's best friends, but only her twin brother Dipper was able to get Mabel out of the depressed and un-characteristic state of "Sweater Town." Dipper opened the journal to the page he had created for "Fight Fighters." Dipper had scratched out the code on the side of the machine, so no psycho like Gideon could use it.

Muttering the code under his breath, Dipper entered the code that would unleash the "ultimate power." as it was put. The screen of the game lit up in a blinding light and a demonic, disembodied, voice stated "Select your character!" Dipper shielded his eyes and half asked "Rumble mc Skirmish?" The screen grew brighter before, a familiar voice said "Child-boy, you are a fool to have summoned me, I can now extract my revenge on you!" The sixteen-bit figure of Rumble once again stood in front of Dipper, glowing in his pixelated glory.

"You do realize that every time you fight me you just get sent back to the game right?" Dipper asked. "It does not matter, you led me on the path of evil!" Rumble said back. "That was an accident, and it's your own fault for believing Robbie killed my dad.." Dipper retorted. Instead of insulting Dipper or punching him Fight Fighter style, Rumble looked over at Mabel.

"Why is the girl crying? Did you kill her father?" He asked. Knowing what would happen if he didn't explain soon Dipper said, "No! No one's father is dead! There's just this girl named Pacifica, and she's been bullying Mabel, and she post an annoying amount of status updates..." "Her status updates will be no match for my..." _"Don't say punches, don't say punches." _Dipper pleaded in his head. "Insulting and witty remarks!" Dipper let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think you could get her out of sweater town?" Dipper asked. "Challenge accepted press start!"

An inventory screen opened above Rumble's head; it never ceased to amaze how Rumble could do that. It was best not to think about it logically. He scrolled through some items before selecting what looked like a piece of paper. It materialized in his hands, and Rumble walked over to Mabel, and read the worlds of the paper. "Apple fritter! Effervescence! Riboflavin!" He yelled, adding unnecessary stress on each syllable. Mabel peeked out from her sweater and started giggling. "Thanks Rumble, now we just need to deal with...' Mabel paused and her eyes narrowed "Pacifica."

Speaking of the she-devil, Pacifica had indeed walked into the arcade and was strutting towards Mabel. "Hey Mabel who's your friend? Were you forced into an arranged marriage with him? Ha ha I am great!" She said smugly. The fight fighter stood up and pointed a finger at Pacifica. "How can you laugh when you dishonoured this fair maiden. _"Fair?" _thought Dipper and Pacifica at the same time.

"Fair, Maple's anything but pretty! Speaking of which, you hair is so 80's!" "At least my hair is real!" He retorted. Pacifica narrowed her eyes. "Look who's talking you're made of pixels!" "And your hair is a heterogeneous mixture of real and farce fibres!" Pacifica's face went blank. "And it appears you do not have extensive vocabulary either." He said grinning triumphantly. "Thou art a plague sore, a boil, an embossed carbuncle, in my corrupted blood." Her face remained blank. _"Apparently she doesn't know Shakespeare either" _Dipper thought. "Tu es un chienne." _"Or French." _

"Stop using big words!" Yelled a seething Pacifica. The familiar disembodied announcers voice said "finish her!" Rumble gave a grin before quietly sawing one word "Bitc-" The rest of what he said was drowned out by Pacifica screaming in rage and wounded pride, before she ran out of the arcade. Music from no place in particular played and the announcer said "Rumble Mc Skirmish wins! Continue challenge?" Mabel was totally amazed, she ran up and hugged the fight fighter's leg. "Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!Thank-you!" She exclaimed happily, all woes gone.

Rumble felt an unfamiliar heat in his sixteen-bit face. "Thank-you child-boy for presenting me with a real challenger. We are now what you would consider even. But be warned, you are not the only person who knows the secret of the game, he hates you as much as I used to." He said before dissolving back into the game.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Dipper questioned aloud.

* * *

Gideon watched from behind on of the broken arcade games as Mabel hugged the fight fighter's leg. Gideon grated his teeth together. So Dipper knew the game's secret... Now would be the perfect time to plot his revenge. As Mabel and Dipper left the arcade, Gideon walked over to the game and pulled out a quarter.

* * *

**Yup I'm at the bottom of the page too! This isn't really set in anytime for any of those who were curious. I thank the 39 Clues for teaching me the wonderful things known as Shakespeare insults, and French class for teaching me about masculine (male forms of words) and feminine (female forms of words) so if you know what a female "chienne" is the insult it pretty clear. I was laughing pretty hard thinking about how Rumble would say those things. Where did he get such extensive vocabulary? You'll find out in a few chapters.**

**Before I go here are some questions for you, the reviewers**

**Favourite Fight Fighters quote?**

**Favourite Gravity Falls Episode?**

**Posicles or freezies?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My muse has finally come back to me! It may have to do with the fact that I'm going back to school and have an academic and social reputation to uphold and I need to practice my mask of sickeningly sweet niceness, for everyone who doesn't know me well enough (so like every one but a few child hood friends) to believe that I'm such a nice and polite person it's unnatural. (Mainly because it is.) Just remember no one suspects the nice person. (Well actually they do, but it's so cliché it cancels it's self out. Cue's evil laugh and thunder bolt) I apparently became so stressed about it I had to go a whole day in my comfy pj's and sweater eating junk food, which also pursued my muse to come back as apparently it likes ice cream, cookies, coffee, taters (the super salty kind), and popcorn. Or maybe it was the three pencils that I stuck in my bun... And for those of you who said that Rumble wasn't 16-bit, he alternates between eight and sixteen-bit in the show.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill**

* * *

_Gideon watched from behind on of the broken arcade games as Mabel hugged the fight fighter's leg. Gideon grated his teeth together. So Dipper knew the game's secret... Now would be the perfect time to plot his revenge. As Mabel and Dipper left the arcade, Gideon walked over to the game and pulled out a quarter._

* * *

**(Shortly after "Gideon Rises)**

"Please let lil' old me out of jail?" Gideon asked deputy Durland, cranking up the cuteness level to 9. "I can't let you out sheriff's orders." The idiotic man replied. "Mouth breathin', cross eyed, unibrowed fool!" Gideon cursed under his breath. "What if I gave you a signed t-shirt?" He questioned. "It's a deal!"

Gideon rubbed his now hand cuff free hands. "That was too easy! Summer may be over Pines family but come next year, you ain't gonna know what hit yea!"

* * *

**(present time)**

Gideon entered the code into the arcade game, disregarding the warning about the game over heating if it was used to frequently. "Once I unlock the ultimate power you'll regret ever crossing me Dipper Pines!" He ranted to no one in particular. Gideon reached into his pocket and pulled out his Mabel figurine and stroked her hair as he waited for the game to load. "Select your character!" The announcer said. "Bill may have failed me but I'm confident Rumble Mc Skirmish wouldn't even dare!" The game shook with a blinding light. _"Is it just me or is that not the normal amount of green electricity?" _He wondered. Indeed the game was shuddering quite similar to the evil pinball machine. When the light couldn't get any brighter, Rumble's battle cry was heard as he leap out of the game.

"Twice in one day I have been summoned, this time by a girly boy-child." He said looking down at Gideon. Gideon did not appreciate being called a "girl boy-child" and stomped his foot. "Listen to me! I command you getting revenge on the Pines family and claim Mabel as my queen!"

Rumble shook his head "Challenge not accepted! Your plan is un-fair and dishonourable. Also we live in a democracy." Gideon gave a demonic smile, "but you forget. I called upon you so you have to follow my commands!" He said before bursting into a fit of evil giggles. (because let's face it; he certainly doesn't laugh, mwah ha ha ha, or tee hee.) Rumble gave a cold glare before stating harshly "Press start to begin."

* * *

Ever since Mabel had gotten Stan of his acrophobia the last summer, the Pines family had made up a two player bonding game called "Let's go for a Walk No Where in Particular While Wearing a Blindfold." All it really was, was seeing who could trick you into visiting one of the scariest places in Gravity Falls but it was still fun. Mabel was left out that round because she was losing, due to the fact she never got over her fear of heights. So she went for a walk to Circle park with Waddles while she waited.

Mabel sighed as she looked at her surroundings, the town was strangely empty as she walked through. She turned right down a street and was met with an unwelcoming sight. "Hello my peach dumplin'." Gideon said is southern drawl stronger then ever. Mabel screamed and ran with Waddles well, waddling behind her. She reached the water tower and looked behind her; Gideon was a speck in the distance, but who knew what tricks he had up his sleeve? She pulled out her "Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle" strapped her lovable pig in it, and began to climb.

Mabel looked down the ladder. "Oh this was a bad idea!" She said before retreating to the back of it's rickity structure. Waddles was seemingly oblivious to her owner's fear and was snoring softly in the corner. She risked looking down again and saw the crazed ten year old psycho looking up at her. Like Waddles he was to short and stubby to climb the ladder and Mabel let out a sigh of relief. "You may have gotten away this time but I'll be back!" He yelled before walking into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

When Gideon returned to their meeting spot Rumble glared at him. "When do I come in? The sooner I help you with your not so honorable plan the sooner I can watch Dipper kick your butt." Gideon ignored the last part and replied "Wait a few minutes it's suspicious if you show up right now."

* * *

Mabel looked at her phone and sighed. There wasn't any signal before why would there be some twenty minutes later in the same spot? It was beginning to get dark and she didn't want to spend the night up there. Again she risked looking down but jumped back, not only because of her acrophobia but because a figure was climbing the ladder. "Rumble?" She asked. "I was called upon to save you and your pig." He said simply, only telling a half-truth.

Mabel sighed in relief. "Take Waddles first." She said, pointing to the still sleeping pig. Cradling him in one arm he quickly scaled the ladder and handed the pig to Gideon, who then covered the pig's mouth with duct-tape to hide an squeal he might let loose.

Climbing to the top again she asked "Is he safe?" Rumble nodded not making eye contact. "I can not carry you with one arm." He pointed out dully. Without hesitation, Mabel jumped on his back piggy-back style and buried her head in his back so she couldn't look down. The fighter felt the pixels on his face animation change to red and was glad she couldn't see. He descended the ladder slowly, stalling the time Mabel would have to be captured by Gideon.

"Rumble?" Mabel whispered. "Yes?" he replied his voice a little strained from so many vertical trips. "Can you talk a little? The sound of the wind is reminding me of how high up we are." "And if I don't?" He asked. "I'll tighten my choke hold around your neck." She said brightly. "Well then what you you want to talk about?" Mabel thought for a moment. "How old are you?" She questioned. "Fifteen." He said nonchalantly. "Fifteen? How is that possible? That makes you two years older then me! The game you're in is 23 years old and you have a tatoo on your back!" "I was programmed to be fifteen, but if I wanted to I could grow older like a regular human."

"I will never understand the mysterious game that is Fight Fighters." She answered.

They were quiet again for a moment. "You smell nice, like a Gameboy Advance and fire." Rumble blushed again. This girl was totally un-predictable! "The fire is probably from me practicing so much. Remember, never under estimate that I have punches." Suddenly his foot slipped, but instead of if finding air it found the solid ground. They were at the bottom of the ladder.

Rumble sighed "Forgive me Mabel-chan for what I have to do, but I was forced to." Mabel gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" "Why hello Mabel. Ho w was the view of the water tower?" Gideon asked rhetorically, stepping out from the shadows. He was holding a tied up Waddles. (Who was strangely enough still sleeping.) "Let go of my pig!" She said before lunging at Gideon. At the same time, Gideon snapped his fingers and Rumble was forced to use his speedy reflexes to grab her around the waist in mid leap.

"Let me go you eight-bit monster!" She screamed, attempting to push herself away from him. "He'll let you go-" Gideon started, and his voice took on a darker tone "if you agree to be my queen." Mabel shook her head "I said it once and I'll say in again! We live in a democracy! There is no monarchy system! And Never!" She yelled.

"That's what I said!" Rumble said under his breath. "Well then I'll have to resort to plan B," He started. Suddenly two voices yelled "Mabel!" Dipper and Stan ran over to the edge of the forest where they were standing. "Gideon you little troll let go of my niece!" and "How did you get out of jail?" Were the only things they heard above the two guys cursing any yelling at Gideon. "Well first off Stanford no, and the latter Dipper, five syllables de-pu-ty dur-land." Dipper faceplamed. Of course, only an idiot would let Gideon out of jail and he fit the description alright.

"Rumble now!" Rumble lit up with a blinding light and he yelled "Fist punch rage!" Surely enough, he had used his signature move as multi-coloured eight-bit fists rained down on Dipper and Stan. While they were dodging the fists, Gideon made his escape.

* * *

**Where are they headed? What does a new Gameboy Advance smell like? (Amazing!)Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Random questions:**

**1. Favourite Mabel sweater?**

**2. Least favourite Gravity Falls character?**

**3. History class or geography? Which is better?**

**4. Chocolate or vanilla?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Typing on the Laptop! (Dies after waiting for so long to have words show up on screen) I was only slightly infuriated when my little brother took my computer time (Eye twitches and all living things run away at the sight of me.) This chapter is shorter than the first two but you know blah, blah, school. Which reminds me... So far most have fallen for my sickening sweet mask of politeness and niceness. (Cue thunderbolt) Also, please disregard the whole "Stan has all three journals and season 2 is coming omg" thing. (By they was I totally love the string quartet/trio part in the music when Stan is walking by the machines. As a band geek I must say it was amazing and it brought shivers to my spine.)**

** While in the middle of attempting to do a double Lutz at figure skating, I had a totally random theory come into my head. What if Mrs. Gleeful is Stan's twin? I know, I know totally crazy, but I've made a few connections. Of course that may be a little too twisted for Disney to allow... I'll talk about that in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You should all know the drill by now.**

* * *

"Let me go you'll never get away with this!" Mabel yelled for the tenth time. Rumble only tightened his grip around her waist and Gideon kept walking. "If we didn't let you go the first nine times you said that, what makes you think we'd let you go the tenth?" Mabel rolled her now blind-folded eyes and didn't bother to retort.

Frankly the blind-fold was pointless, not only was Mabel as master at "Let's walk nowhere in particular while wearing a blind-fold", Mabel could smell the saltwater of the Gravity Falls Lake, the only body of saltwater within walking distance. That and there were holes in the material. Just to further annoy and somewhat stall Gideon; Mabel said cheerfully, "You know this blind-fold is pointless right? I know where we are." Gideon raised a pale eyebrow, "Oh really?" He asked, "Where are we then?"

"The Gravity Falls Lake." She stated simply. "Maybe we should get a gag too." Rumble chimed in, Gideon asked, "You're not afraid, are you?" Mabel rolled her eyes, like she would be afraid of an infatuated ten year-old kid. "Well first off, I knew something was up when no one was outside. And second, if I were to scream you would just gag me and I wouldn't be able to talk and die from boredom."

"Fair enough." Mabel, despite Rumble holding her above the ground (so her scent couldn't be followed), could tell they had come to a stop. The roar of a motor-boat was heard and she felt the cool and salty water from the lake spray against her face.

* * *

**Rumble's thoughts**

Finally the boat had made it to the island. Rumble was not a fan of the water, especially because not only did he not have a looking up animation, he didn't have a swimming one. He watched as Mabel took off her blind-fold and looked around at their foggy surroundings. Mabel gave a quick smile as she recognized her surroundings, they were near the beaver dam on the northern half of the island. Little did she know, Gideon had recently bought out the whole island, preventing anyone form coming near it.

Rumble pretended to look away a Gideon offered Mabel his arm and a look that said. "You have no choice." But stayed behind to glare at Gideon's back. _"Kidnapping someone and forcing them to like you never works. _He thought irritably. _"I've met enough villains who have tried."_ After five minutes of Gideon walking in-land with Mabel in tow, they came up to what looked like a newly constructed cottage.

He stepped into the house looking around curiously, just in time to see Gideon hand-cuff Mabel to a chair and step outside a back door saying "Stay here with her, I'm heading back to the main-land for a few hours. A five foot tall video game character isn't exactly conspicuous you know." It wasn't until the boat started Mabel cracked and began to wail.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with Stan and Dipper...**

** "**I can't believe you let Gideon out of a lifetime sentence in exchange for a signed t-shirt!" Stan yelled at deputy Durland. As soon as Gideon had disappeared with Mabel Dipper and Stan had ran down to the police station where Deputy Durland was on night duty. "It was the cuteness!" He said trying to defend himself. Dipper pulled back Stan before he could get violent. "Just because he's cute it doesn't mean you let him out of jail! That kid destroyed half the town!" Dipper retorted. "I'll notify the police force." He promised.

Stan grabbed the front of his uniform. "You better! You shall pay recompense for your transgressions, and rue the day you incurred the wrath of Stanford Pines!" Stan yelled. "Yea, what he said!" Dipper chimed in.

"Ok, ok! Just leave it to the police force. Now that we know Gideon is evil you have the whole lot of us against one kid who pretended to be a psychic." He said quickly before pushing the still fuming Stan and Dipper out of the station.

"I can't believe that creep kidnapped my great-niece! Again!" Stan complained as they walked back to the shack. "Hey, wait a minute? Did you steal Gideon's words back at the station? I thought you didn't understand what he was saying when he declared revenge on us" Dipper asked. Stan rolled his eyes "So I copied what that little troll said, he does have a way with words." He explained. " You don't think deputy Durland is dumb enough to screw up again do you?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow "Did you just sound concerned? Stan Pines? The one who's tied in "Let's go for a walk nowhere in particular while wearing a blind fold" is concerned for Mabel's well being?" Stan picked up the pace. "So what if I am? I can worry about my great-niece!" "If you say so."

* * *

Deputy Durland watched Dipper and Stan leave the station, little did they know Gideon had promised him _two _autographed photos if he didn't help the Pines family.

* * *

**Plot twist! Not really though. Deputy Durland being competent? Seriously? Props to everyone who noticed that Rumble called her Mabel-chan! **

**Fun quiz time!  
1. Mabill anyone? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2. Anyone believe the Stan twins theory?**

**3. ****Is sit just me or does Candy sound like BMO from Adventure Time? **

******4. Favourite Gravity Falls T.V. show and commercial? (Are you sick of owls blocking your driveway? The you gotta get the owl trowel! And Who's cute as a button and always your friend? Littl to the E O N! Wink!)**

******5. Can anyone explain why Gideon has two spots as a fan fiction character? I know lil' Gideon is his stage name but does it really make a difference?**


	4. Chapter 4

**November 14, 2013: Hey look at that, I finally got my act together and smashed these two together!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own it.**

* * *

_Last time_

_He stepped into the house looking around curiously, just in time to see Gideon hand-cuff Mabel to a chair and step outside a back door saying "Stay here with her, I'm heading back to the main-land for a few hours. A five foot tall video game character isn't exactly conspicuous you know." It wasn't until the boat started Mabel cracked and began to wail._

**_Meanwhile, back with Stan and Dipper..._**

**_"_**_I can't believe you let Gideon out of a lifetime sentence in exchange for a signed t-shirt!" Stan yelled at deputy Durland. As soon as Gideon had disappeared with Mabel Dipper and Stan had ran down to the police station where Deputy Durland was on night duty. "It was the cuteness!" He said trying to defend himself. Dipper pulled back Stan before he could get violent. "Just because he's cute it doesn't mean you let him out of jail! That kid destroyed half the town!" Dipper retorted. "I'll notify the police force." He promised._

_Stan grabbed the front of his uniform. "You better! You shall pay recompense for your transgressions, and rue the day you incurred the wrath of Stanford Pines!" Stan yelled. "Yea, what he said!" Dipper chimed in._

_"Ok, ok! Just leave it to the police force. Now that we know Gideon is evil you have the whole lot of us against one kid who pretended to be a psychic." He said quickly before pushing the still fuming Stan and Dipper out of the station._

_"I can't believe that creep kidnapped my great-niece! Again!" Stan complained as they walked back to the shack. "Hey, wait a minute? Did you steal Gideon's words back at the station? I thought you didn't understand what he was saying when he declared revenge on us" Dipper asked. Stan rolled his eyes "So I copied what that little troll said, he does have a way with words." He explained. " You don't think deputy Durland is dumb enough to screw up again do you?"_

_Dipper raised an eyebrow "Did you just sound concerned? Stan Pines? The one who's tied in "Let's go for a walk nowhere in particular while wearing a blind fold" is concerned for Mabel's well being?" Stan picked up the pace. "So what if I am? I can worry about my great-niece!" "If you say so."_

_Deputy Durland watched Dipper and Stan leave the station, little did they know Gideon had promised him ____two __autographed photos if he didn't help the Pines family._

* * *

Dipper paced around the shacks' TV room while flipping through the journal. "What can we use to get Mabel back?" He asked to Stan and Soos who were playing cards at the table. "Look kid the police said they'd handle it." Stan said. "Deputy Durland said he'd handle it! He's the one who let Gideon out of jail!"

"Fair point." He replied. Soos turned around to face Dipper. "Oh dude it's so obvious why don't you just like summon Bill!" Stan, who had swapped on of the cards from his sleeve while Soos had turned around gave a look of knowing before changing to a blank expression. "Soos that's a terrible idea! Bill's evil and we have nothing to give in return!"

Soos shrugged. "Demons always want souls right? Why don't you just sell your soul to him?" Stan slapped down his cards. "No one's selling any souls. Besides, how would you use a _dream demon _to get Gideon to let her go? Make him have nightmares until he gave up?"

Dipper chose to ignore what Stan said. "Why don't we help him get Gideon's soul?" Soos looked unsure, "I dunno dude. Does Gideon even have a soul?" He asked "This whole plan is ridiculous, we don't even know if souls actually exist! What if they don't and we have nothing to make a deal for? What happens then?"

"Let's just take the risk."

* * *

Dipper looked from behind the bushes where he was kneeling on the ground. From between the leaves of the grove of silver birch-trees he could see Soos lighting candles in a circle and marking a red "X" against Gideon's eyes. Everything was set up near the bottomless pit, so if something went wrong they could always push it in there and use the extra time to decide how to get rid of whatever demonic force would cause problems.

Because only Soos and Mabel had seen how Gideon had originally summoned Bill, it was up to Soos. Soos assured that he had a very good memory and recalled exactly how many times Stan had cheated a tourist. "Twenty-million, three hundred and fifty-one thousand, six hundred and eighteen, and five tenths." Was what Soos had told him. Stan had agreed with him, (As he kept a chart called "List of Suckers" that kept note of every tourist that had bought something.) but Dipper was unsure how five tenths of a person could exist.

Soos had finished setting up and seemed to recall something. "You dudes might want to stand farther back, there's no telling what could happen." Dipper backed up to the porch steps where Stan was already sitting gripping a soda can with white knuckles.

"Ok! Ready! Cover your ears!" Soos yelled. They condensed quickly not wanting to be on the receiving end of the unknown. Before he covered his ears Dipper heard the beginning of the chanting "Triangulum! Entangulam! Veneforis Domnius ventium-" Soos said in a strangely more clipped, lisp-less tone. Dipper was aware of how much older the man-child sounded without the use of the word "dude" before everything froze.

* * *

_It felt like a sensation similar to when he and Mabel had travelled in time mixed together with falling in the bottomless pit; Everything paused, yet moved by at a strangely quick pace, moving felt impossible like he was weighed down with lead but weightless at the same time. Everything felt like nothing all at the same time._

_Suddenly reporters appeared out of no where, he was standing at a podium and photographers and reporters were crowding him with questions "So Dipper Pines tell us about how you were able to recapture Gideon Gleeful and save your sister." One asked. A flashbulb went off, temporarily blinding him. Suddenly more and more went off until all he could see was a swilling blobs of colour on the edges of his vision..._

* * *

Everything snapped back to clarity. Dipper shook his head to clear his mind. What had happened? He hadn't fainted, he wasn't on the ground. Stan had the same disoriented look, he seemed to be unaware that he had crushed the pop can with his hand and blood was seeping out of the cuts that grew deeper as he held on.

"Umm Stan?" He asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face a few times. Stan shook his head and looked down at his hand. "Where's Soos? He asked ignoring the stabbing pain in his palm. They both looked out onto the lawn.

Soos stood in the grass staring up at something. Suddenly a telephone booth fells from no-where. Soos side stepped just in time and taunted, "Ha! You missed me!" Just then, something fell out of the sky landing on Soos. The impact knocked him to the ground, but he stood up a little dazed.

Stan walked from behind Dipper. "It's a telephone book." He said in a hushed voice, answering the un-asked question. Dipper picked it up and flipped through the pages. The pages were all a solid yellow with black writing. He mentally thought about how much ink must have been wasted on that book.

There was only one address and number on the last page in the heavy book; Bill Cipher. "I think you have to call him or something dude." Soos explained. Dipper stepped into the booth. "Six, one, eight, six, six, six," he muttered under his breath, punching in the numbers in. "forty-four, forty-four."

He held his breath as the phone rang. Instead of being picked up by Bill or some demon secretary working for him like he thought would happen he was left with a message.

_"'Yello, you've reached Bill Cipher, sorry about the phone booth and telephone book nearly dropping on you -well not really I could care less- anyways, I'm currently out doing none-of-your-business and should be back in about I'm-pretty-sure-you-can-wait-human-weeks. Also this is just for you Pine Tree; I don't accept souls! I'm a dream demon what would I do with a soul? Wait did I just confirm souls exist? What! No!? What's a soul?!"_

The message ended abruptly there, Dipper replayed it for Soos and Stan to hear. "And so we're back to square one." Stan said gruffly, colour returning to his face. Dipper didn't feel as disappointed as he thought he would, he was pretty sure that wasn't the smartest idea and was feeling a little glad it had not worked.

Stan headed inside to bandage his hand, he tried to hide how shaken he was, but Dipper had noticed the dropped façade. Soos did his part as the distraction as per usual. "Dude for a floating triangle, he sure has style when it comes to communicating."

* * *

**Pow! Done! Not very proud of this chapter, I had to rewrite it from memory, and as anyone who's ever had to rewrite something from scratch before; the first version always seems like the better one. Bill's message was more in character and I'm upset I can't remember it totally. Also, the phone number is totally made up. The 618 is seen through out the show (It's the Hirsch's B-day) three 6's is the symbol for Devil or Satan in some cultures and 4 sounds like the word for I think it was "Death" or something similar in a few different Asian dialects. Now for a few fun questions:**

**1 Which was your favourite short? (Mine was either "Mailbox" or "Lefty," The time has come!)**

**2 Does anyone here like Archie Comics?**

**3 What's your favourite chip flavor? (Sour cream and onion all the way!)**

**4. What do you think Bill is made out of? Solid? Plasma? Doritos? (I don't know I was just thinkning about it.)**


End file.
